Tsuto's Journal
Tsuto's journal, discovered in the basement offices beneath the Kaijitsu Glassworks. Description This well worn journal is bound in leather and filled with musings by the embittered half-elf as well as artistic sketches both lewd and profane. Contents After reading carefully through Tsuto’s journal, a few disturbing facts become abundantly clear: Tsuto harbors a deep-seated hatred for the town of Sandpoint after being bundled off to the Turandok Academy and treated by his father as a disgrace to his family. The journal lists any number of personal slights by various townspeople, both real and imagined. Nualia is very much alive and was behind the recent goblin raid on the town. She was also responsible for the fire that killed Father Tobyn and burned down the Church. It was Tsuto who led the goblin raid, at Nualia’s instruction, to serve as a distraction while he stole Father Tobyn’s remains, leaving the braid behind as a mocking warning for Father Zantus and the rest of the town. He blackmailed his father Lonjiku into allowing the use of the Glassworks to infiltrate the town unseen. Nualia is planning a second attack, this one much larger, with the sole intent of razing Sandpoint to the ground. The act will serve as a key element in a ritual she is attempting to perform which will physically transform her into a demonic monstrosity – a transformation which has already begun with the desecration of Father Tobyn’s remains. There is a sketch of an inhuman arm and over-sized claw, presumably Nualia’s. Tsuto is clearly both in awe and in terror of her. Tsuto’s infatuation with his half-sister went far beyond that of a traditional sibling bond. It seems as the only person he ever thought kind to him, his feelings delved from love to lust and finally to obsession. When Nualia made the decision to destroy the town by fire, he was compelled to come and rescue her and her alone. He first lured his father here to exact a personal revenge on the man who had rejected him and then contacted Ameiko, eager to share with her the ‘freedom’ he had achieved for them both to finally be together. Lewd sketchings of her decorate the interior of the journal. In the smuggler’s tunnels beneath the glassworks, Nualia had apparently discovered an older passage, one that had been sealed, and was drawn to unseal it – there she discovered an ancient temple to the Mother of Monsters, Lamashtu and a small demon (a quasit?) in service to the Goddess. It was there that she received her indoctrination, learned of the transformation ritual and received some sort of powerful artifact as a gift. Tsuto is vague about the demon though he has met it at least once, referring to it as 'she', and speaks of other terrifying creatures below in its service. Though none have ventured forth from the catacombs below, they are expected to assist in the assault on the town when the time comes. The second attack on the town is to come in some weeks’ time. Nualia is currently planning the assault from Thistletop where she has assumed control of a local goblin tribe and has begun to clandestinely gather others as well. The only delay is her apparent frustration with trying to free a greater evil from within the ancient stronghold, thinking to add its strength to her own. Category:Exposition